Pasutri Gaje (JaeYong)
by taechnology
Summary: [NCT Fanfict. Jung Jaehyun X Lee Taeyong with GS!Tae Older!Jaehyun] (Chap 5 "Lelah" UP!) / Halohaaa Readers-nim. Lin bawa FF Abal JaeYong lagi. :v Terinspirasi dari Webtoon. Judulnya aja, alurnya beda. Rnr? Jangan muntah ya habis baca :v
1. Chapter 1

Pasutri Gaje – JaeYong Vers

"Aneh"

.

.

Jung Jaehyun X Lee Taeyong (GS)

Etc.

Warn! GS!Tae Older!Jae

.

T fiction! Rate berubah sewaktu-saktu. XD

Gue ga akan bikin konflik di ff ini. Mereka terlalu manis untuk dibuat bermasalah satu sama lain :v

Dibikin habis baca Webtoon Pasutri Gaje (Adelia-Adimas) :v Alurnya sumpah ga sama Cuma panggilan sama judulnya aja yang sama. Muehehe.

.

.

 _Taechnology_

Jung Jaehyun, pria muda yang baru berusia 24 tahun itu melamunkan sesuatu hingga tak sadar bahwa sedari tadi Yuta bercerita panjang lebar mengenai kehamilan istrinya, Ten Chittapon. "Udah, Yut. Iya selamat-selamat!" Jaehyun memang sedikit sensitif jika diceritakan mengenai seorang anak. Bukan tanpa alasan, tapi ia dan istri tersayangnya bahkan sudah berusaha setiap malam namun belum juga diberi calon momongan di usia pernikahan mereka yang hampir menginjak satu tahun. Tidak adil. Bahkan Yuta yang baru enam bulan menikah sudah akan punya anak.

Harga diri Jaehyun menjadi terinjak-injak rasanya.

"Jangan nyerah, Jae. Aku yakin Tuhan masih merencanakan yang terbaik buat kamu sama Dek Taeyong." Kata Yuta tersenyum. Jaehyun meringis, mengingat istri cantiknya yang bernama Lee Taeyong hampir setiap malam menangis ketika ia tidur sambil terus berdo'a agar cepat diberi momongan.

Tuh, kan. Jaehyun jadi kepikiran sama Taeyong yang baru tadi pagi mengeluh pusing dan badannya sedikit panas. Ia khawatir apa istrinya baik-baik saja di rumah. Jika mau izin, tentunya tidak bisa. Hari ini _client_ dari Jerman akan datang dan sebagai seorang CEO yang dipercayakan ayahnya, Jaehyun harus profesional. Terserah, yang penting rapat cepat dimulai dan ia bisa kembali ke rumah sebelum istrinya itu muntah lagi seperti tadi pagi.

Drrtt...Drrtt...

Layar ponselnya menampilkan nama 'Istriku sayang' dengan wallpaper gambar dirinya dan Taeyong saat berlibur ke Amerika dua bulan lalu. "Halo, sayang?" tanya Jaehyun dengan nada khawatir.

" _Mas, nanti kalau pulang kantor boleh nitip es krim vanila nggak_?"

Jaehyun mengernyit, "Kamu masuk angin, yang. Jangan makan es krim dulu. Gimana kalau diganti sama buah aja?" " _Nggak mau, mas. Maunya es krim. Mas itu nggak pengertian banget, sih! Ya udah adek minta Mas Winwin ke rumah aja! Dah, adek tutup!_ "

Jaehyun melongo, istrinya sensi sekali hari ini. _"Oh, jangan lupa! Jatah satu minggu hangus! Bye_!"

Tut...tut...

"Dek? Halo? Dek?" Jaehyun menghela nafas. Kemudian segera mengetik pesan yang ditujukan pada Taeyong.

 **To : Istriku sayang.**

 **Oke. Es krim vanila deal. Tapi nanti malem aku minta jatah.**

Kemudian ia meletakkan ponselnya untuk membaca kembali materi presentasi rapat hari ini. Tak lama sebuah balasan pesan langsung membuat Jaehyun ingin me-mbanting kertas yang ada di tangannya.

 **From : Istriku sayang.**

 **Y.**

Singkat, padat, jelas. Cuktaw Jaehyun diginiin. Kemudian ia menghela nafas dan berjalan ke ruangan rapat setelah Yeri mengatakan bahwa _client_ sudah menunggu sejak lima belas menit yang lalu. Yuta? Jangan tanyakan pria yang kini sedang meng-gila dengan _anime_ yang barusan ia _download_ di meja kerjanya. Bahkan ia tak sadar jika kini hanya ia yang ada di ruangan. "Masa bodo. Ahai!"

.

.

Taeyong mendudukkan dirinya di atas sofa _single_ di dalam kamarnya. Perutnya benar-benar tidak bisa diajak kompromi hari ini. Terasa mual dan minta dikeluarkan isinya. Tapi saat mencoba dimuntahkan, hanya saliva bening yang keluar. Selain itu, hari ini tiba-tiba ia ingin makan es krim vanila.

"Telpon Mas Jae, ah." Kata Taeyong sambil mengetikkan nomor Jaehyun dan mencoba menelepon suaminya itu. Saat tersambung, ia memekik girang. Ia kira Jae-hyun sudah mulai rapat.

" _Halo, sayang_?"

"Mas, nanti kalau pulang kantor boleh nitip es krim vanila nggak?"

Ada selang beberapa detik, " _Kamu masuk angin, yang. Jangan makan es krim dulu. Gimana kalau diganti sama buah aja?_ "

Taeyong memanyunkan bibirnya, "Nggak mau, mas. Maunya es krim. Mas itu nggak pengertian banget, sih! Ya udah adek minta Winwin ke rumah aja! Dah, adek tutup!" tidak ada sahutan. Lalu sebuah ide jahil terlintas di otak Taeyong, "Oh, jangan lupa! Jatah satu minggu hangus! _Bye_!"

Tutt...tutt..

Senyum _evil_ merekah di bibir Taeyong. Kemudian ia melangkah ke dapur untuk mengiris beberapa apel sebagai cemilan. Dan saat kembali, sebuah pesan membuat-nya tersenyum girang.

 **From : My Hubby.**

 **Oke. Es krim vanila deal. Tapi nanti malem aku minta jatah.**

"Rasain kamu, mas."

 **To : My Hubby.**

 **Y.**

Taeyong yakin sekarang suaminya itu sedang cemberut karena jawabannya. Ia kemudian melirik jam yang menunjukkan pukul empat sore. Kemungkinan dua jam lagi Jaehyun pulang dan ia belum memasak makanan. "Masak apa, ya?" tanya Tae-yong sambil melongok ke arah kulkas. Kemudian mengambil ikan salmon dan juga rumput laut serta beberapa bumbu lain. "Sup rumput laut ikan salmon rasanya boleh juga." Ucapnya. Tapi baru beberapa menit mencium bau amis ikan, ia merasa mual dan segera berlari ke kamar mandi.

"Uhh...sebenarnya aku kenapa?" tanya Taeyong.

.

.

Keanehan Taeyong terus bertambah menurut Jaehyun. Semenjak insiden es krim vanila dan jatah yang bertentangan, Taeyong jadi makin sensitif dari hari ke hari. Apalagi terhadap bau-bauan. Bahkan ia pernah mengatai Jaehyun bau padahal sudah jelas bau Jaehyun saat itu sangat wangi hingga memenuhi ruangan rumah. "Aku suka baunya, dulu. Sekarang Mas jauh-jauh dari Adek. Suh...suh..." Taeyong mengibaskan tangannya menyuruh Jaehyun menjauh.

Jaehyun melongo, kemudian menjedotkan kepalanya ke dinding karena harus berakhir dengan dia tidur di sofa.

Kemudian, membangunkan Jaehyun tengah malam. "Mamas." Panggil Tae-yong dengan nada manja di telinga Jaehyun. Jaehyun tentu saja terbangun, karena pria itu sangat sensitif terhadap suara. "Apa, dek? Mau pipis?" tanya Jaehyun. Meng-ingat kamar mandi kamar sedang rusak selangnya dan itu berarti harus berjalan ke lantai bawah jika ingin pipis. Taeyong takut gelap, dan artinya Jaehyun harus mene-mani ke kamar mandi.

Taeyong menggeleng. "Terus?" tanya Jaehyun.

"Beliin adek takoyaki, ya?" tanya Taeyong. Jaehyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya sambil menangkup kedua pipi Taeyong. "Dek, kamu sehat? Bukannya kamu itu anti sama 'makan tengah malam'? Katamu itu bikin gendut." Tanya Jaehyun. Taeyong me-ngerucutkan bibirnya, "Mamas, adek 'kan pengen takoyaki aja. Hiks. Mamas itu nggak pengertian banget, sih?" tanya Taeyong berkaca-kaca. Oh, Jaehyun lupa. Taeyong itu sepertinya sedang PMS.

"Iya sayang, iya. Bentar mas cuci muka dulu, ya?"

" _Jinjja_?! Makasih mamas!" Taeyong mengecup bibir suaminya itu kemudian segera mengambil jaketnya. "Mau apa, dek?" tanya Jaehyun.

"Ikut mamas. Sekalian jalan-jalan malem."

Plis, Jaehyun nggak kuat. Taeyong jadi aneh akhir-akhir ini tolong!

.

.

Beruntungnya Yuta berbaik hati mau membuatkan Taeyong takoyaki dibantu oleh Ten yang juga sedang memenuhi ngidamnya di tengah malam. Maka dengan hati berseri-seri, Taeyong mengucapkan terima kasih pada Ten dan Yuta yang sudah mau membuatkannya takoyaki.

.

.

"Huwek..."

Jaehyun mengernyit ketika mendengar suara muntah dari kamar mandi. Ia baru saja bangun tidur dan mencari keberadaan istrinya yang tadi tidur di sebelahnya sambil memeluk dirinya. Kan jadi dingin kalau Taeyong hilang. "Dek? Adek sayang? Kamu di dalem?" tanya Jaehyun mengetuk pintu kamar mandi.

Cklek.

Pintu terbuka, menampakkan Taeyong yang berkaca-kaca. "Huwe, mamas! Aku muntah-muntah terus tiap pagi. Huwee...ini sakit." Taeyong akhirnya menangis sambil memeluk Jaehyun yang langsung mengelus kepalanya. "Udah minum obat?" tanya Jaehyun. Taeyong mengangguk.

"Kita tanya Mas Taehyung nanti siang, oke?" tanya Jaehyun. Taeyong segera mengangguk, kemudian meminta gendong Jaehyun yang tentu langsung menyetujui-nya. Satu fakta lagi, Taeyong jadi lebih manja. Meski _mood_ nya naik turun, gadis itu pasti akan langsung minta maaf sambil menangis di depan Jaehyun jika ia sadar baru saja melakukan sesuatu pada Jaehyun. "Mas, tapi habis periksa kita beli _crepes_ , ya?" tanya Taeyong.

"Iya, dek." Jawab Jaehyun mengecup dahi istrinya itu.

.

.

.

Hai Alin Bawa FF Jaeyong abal mehee...

Ini GS!Tae dan Older!Jae lagi :'') demi keberlangsungan FF ini. Jangan timpuki aku dengan cinta kalian /slap/

Ini terinspirasi dari Webtoon Pasutri Gaje ya :v panggilan sama judulnya aja. Aww maaf bikin Tiwai manja-manja gajelas disini :v Tapi kusuka.

Terakhir, RnR?


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to aestaee / cabekyun / nabillasella / fera95 / taeeeee / jeonkim12.**

 **Ini sudah dilanjut ya :v**

 **Thanks too for readers-nim yang sudah follow dan favorite. ^^**

 **.**

Pasutri Gaje – JaeYong Vers

"Kenyataan"

.

.

Jung Jaehyun X Lee Taeyong (GS)

Etc.

Warn! GS!Tae Older!Jae

.

T fiction! Rate berubah sewaktu-saktu. XD

Gue ga akan bikin konflik di ff ini. Mereka terlalu manis untuk dibuat bermasalah satu sama lain :v

Dibikin habis baca Webtoon Pasutri Gaje (Adelia-Adimas) :v Alurnya sumpah ga sama Cuma panggilan sama judulnya aja yang sama. Muehehe.

.

.

 _Taechnology_

"Keluhan terakhir apa?" tanya Taehyung, kakak tiri sekaligus Dokter umum di rumah sakit Seoul. "A-ano. Sering mual, jadi pengen yang aneh-aneh, terus kadang juga nggak nafsu makan." Jawab Taeyong yang kemudian diangguki oleh Taehyung. Jaehyun menggenggam erat tangan istrinya itu. Takut istrinya kenapa-napa. Jaehyun belum mau jadi duren –(re : duda keren) misalkan Taeyong me-

"Gue nggak tau harus bilang apa." Taehyung melepas kacamatanya.

"Hiks."

-nangis. Menangis maksudnya. Taeyong menitikkan air matanya melihat wajah kakak tirinya yang serius dengan kertas yang ada di tangannya. "Mas, seriusan, deh. Jangan bikin Dek Taeyong jadi nangis. Susah tau nenanginnya!" kata Jaehyun protes. Taehyung memandang kedua orang di depannya dengan datar. "Gue ada dua kabar. Mau kabar buruk atau kabar baik dulu?" tanya Taehyung.

Jaehyun menimbang sebentar, "Kabar buruk, deh. Biar habis sedih jadi seneng. Hehe." Taehyung menghela nafas, "Dasar lo cowok gak peka sumpah!" Jaehyun me-ngernyit. Begitu pula dengan Taeyong yang sudah berhenti menangis.

"Maksud mas? Mas Taehyung juga cowok, loh." Kata Jaehyun.

Taehyung mengetuk kepala adik iparnya itu dengan pena, "Dasar calon bapak nggak peka. Istrinya bukan sakit, tapi hamil." Jaehyun mengangguk, "Oh, hamil."

10%

20%

35%

50%

78%

92%

"Oh, ham- WHAT?! Hamil? Seriusan?!" teriak Jaehyun kaget. Taeyong langsung membekap mulut suaminya itu karena takut akan menjadikan suasana rumah sakit heboh. "Maksud Mas Taehyung, aku hamil?" tanya Taeyong. Taehyung menepuk jidatnya. "Ini suaminya lola, istrinya lemot. Gue ga tau anak lo entar jadi kayak apa. Kayak siput palingan." Kata Taehyung.

"Mas, serius!" Taeyong menatap tajam.

"Iya. Kabar bahagianya kamu hamil dua bulan. Puas?" tanya Taehyung lalu memeluk adiknya itu. Taeyong masih _shock_ , begitu pula Jaehyun yang hanya mematung sambil memegang bekas sekapan Taeyong. "S-serius, mas?" tanya Jaehyun.

"Tanya sekali lagi gue buang lo ke jamban!" ancam Taehyung. "Selamat, dek. Cie yang bentar lagi jadi ibu! Kurang-kurangin cerewetnya biar nggak nurun ke jabang bayinya, ya? Terus jangan manja lagi biar nanti pas udah lahiran kebiasa ngurus anak. Gantian manjain, bukan dimanjain." Taehyung terkekeh sambil mengusak rambut hitam Taeyong.

"Mas doain kayak aku lagi ultah aja! But, makasih mas!" Taeyong memeluk Taehyung erat. Meninggalkan suaminya yang menatap datar seperti menjadi obat nyamuk sekarang, "Ekhem."

"Eh, mamas. Udah kuy pulang! Adek mau makan _crepes_!"

"Iya, yuk. Mas Taehyung makasih, ya? Jaehyun janji bakal jagain adek mas lebih baik lagi." Kata Jaehyun. "Jadi selama ini lo jagainnya ga bener?" tanya Taehyung langsung membuat Jaehyun pundung.

"B-bukan gitu..maksudnya-"

"Iya, gue bercanda. Udah sana. Kasian adek gue ngidam. Selamat berusaha sebulan ke depan sampai ngidamnya selesai, Jae!" Taehyung tertawa setan. Kemudian melambai pada Jaehyun dan Taeyong yang sudah keluar dari ruangannya. Tak lama seorang wanita cantik dengan rambut coklat sebahu masuk ke dalam. "Mas, makan siang dulu?" tanya wanita itu.

"Hyung Ki sama Taerin? Mereka dimana?"

"Kuki udah bilang sama mamah kalau hari ini aku sama Mas bakalan kerja sampe malem. Jadi mamah suruh nitipin mereka berdua di rumah tadi." jawab wanita bernama Kim Jungkook, istri Taehyung. "Oke, tapi gimana kalau aku makan kamu aja? Mumpung pasien aku juga udah habis." Tanya Taehyung.

"Ih, mesum. Udah ayo makan! Kuki laper."

"Iya, iya. Dasar kelinci bawel."

"Huh, alien tampan."

"Ngatain tapi pake tampan. Emang pesona Taehyung nggak bisa ditolak. Hehe, iya kan?" "Iya, iya. Aku sayang sama Alien yang satu ini." Taehyung memeluk istrinya dan berjalan ke kantin.

"Eh, Dek Taeyong ngisi dua bulan."

"Jinjja?!" Jungkook mendorong suaminya refleks sampai Taehyung terjengkang menabrak tong sampah. "Aduh, biasa aja." Ucap Taehyung. Jungkook langsung menarik suaminya dengan tidak manusiawi dan membantunya berdiri.

"Iya, tadi periksa."

"Ah, akhirnya penantian panjang mereka berakhir." Jungkook tersenyum.

.

.

"Mas, rasanya melahirkan itu kayak gimana, ya?"

"Nggak tau. Mas bukan cewek." Jawab Jaehyun acuh. Keduanya kini sedang berjalan-jalan di taman kota setelah pemeriksaan dengan masing-masing memakan _crepes_ sesuai keinginan Taeyong. "Terus adek takut, mas. Nanti adek mening-"

"Shh...jangan ngomong gitu, dek. Kamu kebanyakan nonton drama." Jaehyun jadi _speechless_ sendiri. Mengingat beberapa hari lalu Taeyong menonton drama yang tokoh utamanya meninggal saat melahirkan. Terkutuklah drama sialan. Taeyong lalu menggenggam erat tangan Jaehyun. "Em, anak kita nanti tampan atau cantik, ya?" tanya Taeyong.

"Kalau tampan kayak papanya, kalau cantik kayak mamanya." Goda Jaehyun.

Mata Taeyong menangkap seorang ibu yang sedang menggendong bayi kecilnya sambil memberikan sebotol susu. Ah, rasanya ia tak sabar jika si kecil nanti keluar dan bisa bermain dengannya. "Dek, Mas ke toilet bentar, yah?" tanya Jaehyun.

Taeyong menoleh, "Um, oke."

"Oke, tunggu sebentar." Jaehyun berjalan menjauh, kemudian segera masuk ke dalam toilet umum taman. Taeyong berjalan mendekat ke arah ibu tadi, kemudian menyapa sambil menatap bayi mungil itu. " _Annyeong_." Sapa Taeyong.

"Oh, hai."

"Apa dia anakmu?" tanya Taeyong. Wanita di depannya menoleh, "Ya. Dia anak pertamaku. Ngomong-ngomong, aku Ji Hansol. Kau?"

"Lee atau sekarang Jung Taeyong." Jawab Taeyong. "Bagaimana rasanya punya anak, Hansol- _ssi_?" tanya Taeyong. Hansol tersenyum, "Menyenangkan. Pas kamu bisa liat dia terbangun, memandikannya, tidur bersamanya. Pokoknya lucu." Taeyong me-ngangguk, kemudian menyentuh pipi gembil bayi Hansol. Ia terkejut saat bayi itu me-megang telunjuknya dengan erat.

"Oh, Renjun suka kamu." Ucap Hansol.

"Namanya Renjun?" Hansol mengangguk. "Seo Renjun."

Jaehyun kembali dan tak menemukan istri cantiknya. Ia panik, namun terse-nyum seketika saat melihat Taeyong sedang bercengkrama dengan seorang wanita. "Dek?" panggil Jaehyun. "Eh, Mas? Lihat, deh. Renjunnie lucu, ya?" tanya Taeyong sambil menimang Renjun setelah diberi izin oleh Hansol. Hansol tersenyum melihat pasutri didepannya memandang Renjun dengan berbinar.

"Apa kalian belum diberi momongan?" tanya Hansol hati-hati.

"Bukan belum, tapi akan." Jawab Taeyong. Hansol tersenyum, "Selamat kalau begitu. Mungkin jika kita masih bertemu hingga mereka besar, aku akan menjodohkan mereka." Canda Hansol.

"Oke, deh. Aku kayaknya harus pulang. Suamiku udah marah-marah karena belum makan siang." Hansol terkekeh setelah membaca pesan di ponselnya. "Semoga anaknya sehat terus, ya? Sampai jumpa." Hansol melambai sambil menggendong Renjun menjauh dari taman.

"Pulang yuk, mas. Adek capek."

"Mau mampir makan siang dulu?" tanya Jaehyun. Taeyong menggeleng, "Kalau ke kafe aku mual sama bau kopi, kalo ke resto Italia eneg sama bau sausnya. Gimana kalau makan _ramyun_ di rumah?" tanya Taeyong. Jaehyun menghela nafas, "Makan yang lain aja gimana? _Ramyun_ nggak bagus, loh."

"Mamas~" rengek Taeyong dengan nada manja.

Jaehyun kalap. Jika sudah begini rasanya ingin meng'anu' Taeyong di tempat. Tapi dia masih punya harga diri bahkan hanya untuk sekedar di cap sebagai 'pria me-sum kelas akut'. "Oke, oke. Sebungkus aja. Terus nggak ada _ramyun_ untuk dua ming-gu kedepan." Jaehyun menarik lembut tangan istrinya itu meninggalkan taman. Lalu masuk ke dalam mobil dan melesat menuju rumah.

.

.

"Mamas, _ramyun_ nya gajadi."

"Lah? Terus?"

"Mau bulgogi. Hehe."

"Oke mas beli-"

"Mas yang bikin."

"..."

.

.

"Dek, bulgoginya udah!"

"Gajadi. Adek mau pudding coklat bikinan Tante Yixing."

"Hah? Tante Yixing ada di China, dek. Masa aku harus ke sana Cuma minta dia masakin pudding?"

"Yaudah suruh Tante Baekhyun masakin kue pelangi."

"Anjir."

"Mas bilang apa?"

"Aku bilang, 'oke tunggu sebentar.' Hehe."

.

.

"Maaf, Jae. Anak tante lagi sakit. Lain kali, ya?"

.

.

"Dek, Tante Baekhyun nggak bisa. Anaknya lagi sakit."

"Yaudah, mas tau dong artinya."

"Mas masak lagi?"

"Cerdas!"

.

.

"BUNUH GUE DI RAWA-RAWA YA TUHAN!"

 **TBC. –maap kalo gaje-**

 **Nista banget ya Jaehyun disini. Hehe, ada Vkooknya dikit. Iya, dikit. Nanti kalau banyak jadinya bukan ff Jaeyong tapi Vkook. *dibanting***

 **Tuh, udah ketahuan sebab si Tiwai jadi aneh kemarin. Lagi isi dua bulan ternyata. Hehe Papa Jaehyun bersabarlah. Nanti kalau dedeknya udah brojol pasti seneng, kok. /mang iya?/**

 **Koq bisa Taehyung jadi kakaknya si Taeyong? Jadi anggap aja Taehyung itu punya saudara kandung namanya Kim Sicheng. Iya, Winwin soalnya mereka mirip hehe. Terus pas Taehyung dua tahun, Winwin setahun, papah kandungnya meninggal. Jadilah Nyonya Kim menikah sama Tuan Lee dan ganti marga jadi Lee terus melahirkan Taeyong setahun kemudian. Tapi karena menghormati mendiang sang ayah, Taehyung sama Sicheng tetep pake nama marga ayah kandung mereka. /bacodh/**

 **Huhu sudah segitu dulu cuap-cuapnya. Mau dilanjut? Yuk reviewnya dong. ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Reply for Review(s)**

 **Bbangssang :** Wkwk iya cerdas. Tapi kasian :' Terimakasih sudah review~~

 **Jeonkim12 :** Sudah dilanjut ya kak ^^~ Makasih sudah review.

 **Fera95 :** Mark bukan ya? Mark bukan ya? Tunggu aja la :v Makasih sudah review..~~

 **Sffnnaaaa07 :** Iya Insya Allah dikasih jatah. :v Makasih sudah review~~^^

 **Taeeee :** Iya semanis author/? *digampar Ini sudah lanjut yaa~Makasih sudah review.

 **Chaekyungiee :** Kamu aja gemess...Apalagi aku...Makasih sudah revieww~

 **Wafertango :** namamu bikin laper/? Hehe Jeno atau Mark ya? Atau kembar aja? Atau atau atau- Ups...liat aja nanti ya :v Makasih sudah review~

 **ExileZee :** Mamas doank nih? Dedek Taeyong nggak disemangatin? /plak Hehe makasih sudah revieww~

 **Jaeyong :** Nggak bisa janji panjang-panjang sepanjang anunya Mas Jae. Hehe makasih ya kakak sudah revieww~

 **Terimakasih juga untuk yang follow + Favorite. :* /kecup basahhh/**

 **.**

Pasutri Gaje – JaeYong Vers

" _Mood Swing_ "

.

.

Jung Jaehyun X Lee Taeyong (GS)

Etc.

Warn! GS!Tae Older!Jae

.

T fiction! Rate berubah sewaktu-saktu. XD

Terinspirasi dari Webtoon Pasutri Gaje, judulnya sama panggilan antara Jaeyong aja.

.

.

 _Taechnology_

Hari ini adalah hari Senin. Jam menunjukkan pukul sembilan pagi dan Jae-hyun masih setia menyesap kopi di teras depan sambil membaca koran. Sesekali ia bersiul ketika melihat beberapa gadis lewat di depan rumahnya. Kurang ajar. Dan se-ketika ketika tau kelakuan suaminya itu, Taeyong menggeplak kepala Jaehyun dengan nampan yang baru ia pakai untuk mengantar _kimbab_ ke depan. "Bagus, ya? Sukanya sama daun muda? Duh, niatan nambah istri, kok." Taeyong berkata dengan nada menyindir pedas.

 _Fak. Mood swing_. Batin Jaehyun

"Enggak, Adek." Kata Jaehyun.

"Enggak salah?" Taeyong tersenyum sinis.

Ngomong-ngomong hari ini Jaehyun libur. Katanya SD lagi UN. Nggak tau apa hubungannya anak SD UN sama Jaehyun libur. Tapi terserah sama cogan aja lah ya. "Adek sensian banget, sih?" tanya Jaehyun. "Kenapa? Nggak suka? Ini gara-gara bayi kita juga. Siapa suruh nanem di dalem sini." Taeyong mengelus perutnya lembut tapi dengan tatapan menusuk ke arah Jaehyun.

"Tatapannya nusuk banget, dek? Minta ditusuk?" tanya Jaehyun terkekeh.

"Matamu yang tak tusuk pake sumpit! Udah sana makan! Banyak bacot, deh." Jaehyun melongo. Seumur hidup baru dua kali ia mendengar Taeyong berkata sangat 'kasar'. Pertama dulu saat pertemuan pertama mereka yang bisa dibilang kurang baik. (penasaran? Pankapan ae ya.) "Adek mulutnya dijaga, ya." Jaehyun menghela nafas. Taeyong menggembungkan pipinya. Kemudian segera masuk dengan menghentakkan kakinya. Jaehyun masih melongo. Kenapa suami selalu salah? -_-

"Dek, Adek? Marah nih?" tanya Jaehyun yang langsung masuk begitu menge-tahui bahwa istrinya itu sedang dalam mode 'PMS turn on'nya. Pipinya menggembung, tangannya dilipat di depan dada, matanya menatap tajam. "Gatau." Jawab Taeyong.

Jaehyun mendekat, "Terus biar dimaafin kamu minta apa? Kue cokelat? Kue stroberi? Puding mangga?" Taeyong menggeleng. "Dek, Mas dirumah niatnya biar bisa mesra-mesraan, loh. Jangan marah, dong." Jaehyun memeluk istrinya itu sambil mengecup pelan pipi Taeyong.

"Habisnya Mas suka jelalatan. Adek nggak suka." Taeyong menyentil pelan dahi Jaehyun. "Meskipun Mas suka gitu, tapi temen ranjang mas Cuma satu. Mau tau?" tanya Jaehyun. Taeyong menoleh, "Hum?"

"Temen ranjangnya Jung Jaehyun ya cuma Jung Taeyong. Haha..."

Taeyong sukses memerah. Kemudian segera memukul pelan perut suaminya. "Mas, habis ini kita belanja gimana? Isi kulkas udah mau habis." Tuh, kan? _Mood_ si manis udah balik lagi kalo digombalin. Jaehyun mengangguk, "Dua jam dari sekarang. Aku mandi dulu." Taeyong mengangguk, kemudian segera mengambil _remote_ TV dan memilih acara yang bagus.

Ia bersyukur beberapa hari terakhir ia sudah jarang mual. Hanya dua atau tiga kali saja. "Nggak sabar kamu lahir, deh." Taeyong terkikik gemas sambil mengelusi perutnya.

.

.

Jaehyun menghela nafasnya. "Dek, jadi belanja?" tanya Jaehyun.

"Bentar, ih! Itu sumpah Hae Jin _oppa_ ganteng banget! Pengen jadi ceweknya." Taeyong ber _fan girl_ ria sambil memeluk setoples keripik kentang. Beberapa kali ia berteriak gemas saat idolanya, Park Hae Jin, muncul di layar karena menjadi tokoh di drama favoritnya. Jaehyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ia sebenarnya tak tahu siapa Park Hae Jin, Lee Min Ho, atau Kim So Hyun. Baginya sama saja semuanya.

"Tapi ini udah jam sebelas, loh. Nanti jalanan macet."

"Huh! Iya, iya!" Taeyong dengan wajah kesal segera mematikan televisi dan melarikan diri ke kamar dengan langkah cepat. "Nggak usah lari, dek! Mas enggak bakal pergi sebelum sama kamu!" kata Jaehyun.

Kemudian Taeyong keluar dengan pakaian yang telah diganti. "Udah! Ayo!" kata Taeyong dengan nada kesal. "Hae Jin ditinggal bentar, oke? Keburu sore dan jalanan rame." Kata Jaehyun.

"Tapi ini tuh episodenya Adek belum lihat!" bela Taeyong. "Iya, Mas tau. Tapi bukannya tadi adek minta belanja? Kalau nggak jadi yaudah dirumah." Jaehyun berhenti didepan mobil. Sementara Taeyong menggeleng, "Yaudah belanja aja. Kapan-kapan aku juga bisa nonton lagi."

"Nah, pinter." Kata Jaehyun.

Mereka masuk ke dalam mobil dan segera melaju menuju sebuah _mall_ yang lumayan jauh dari rumah. Sepanjang perjalanan, Taeyong terus bernyanyi lagu dari _boyband_ kesukaannya, BTS. Kata Taeyong disana semuanya mirip dengan beberapa orang yang ada di sekitarnya. "Mas Taehyung mirip V, Jungkook _eonni_ mirip Baby Seagull...blablabla..." Jaehyun hanya tersenyum mendengarnya. Mungkin beberapa bulan ke depan ia harus sabar menghadapi _mood_ Taeyong yang berubah-ubah. Artinya ia juga harus hati-hati agar tidak merusak _mood_ Taeyong.

" _Ssak da bultaewora...Bow wow wow...FIREEEEE!_ " Jaehyun hampir banting setir saat kaget mendengar suara nyanyian istrinya yang bisa dibilang mirip dengan berteriak barusan. "Astaga, dek! Mas kaget, loh." Jaehyun mengelus dadanya.

"Hehehe. Maaf, Mas." Taeyong terkekeh.

.

.

"Mas, beliin boneka, ya?" kata Taeyong dengan mata _puppy_ nya. Jaehyun me-nelengkan kepalanya. "Bukannya sebulan lalu Mas beliin boneka juga? Kenapa kamu sekarang minta lagi?" tanya Jaehyun.

"Huh, Adek bosen sama bonekanya. Adek pengen beli boneka _Brown_ yang itu." Taeyong menunjuk boneka _brown_ dari LINE Friend yang terpajang di etalase. "Boleh, ya?" tanya Taeyong. Jaehyun tersenyum, "Kita selesaiin belanjaan dulu, oke? Urusan boneka belakangan."

"Makasih, Mamas!" kata Taeyong memeluk Jaehyun.

Keduanya sempat jadi pusat perhatian ketika berjalan beriringan sambil memilih bahan-bahan yang akan mereka beli. Kebanyakan para wanita menatap kagum pada Jaehyun yang terlihat gagah diantara rombongan para kaum hawa yang sedang berbelanja juga.

 _"_ _Ganteng, ya?"_

 _"_ _Mirip artis. Sayang udah punya istri_."

 _"_ _Andaikan jomblo, gue rela lamar duluan!_ "

Perempatan muncul di dahi Taeyong. Dengan segera ia menggandeng lengan Jaehyun dan mendelik tajam pada para wanita yang sedang bergosip dibelakangnya. "Oh, halo. Ngomongin suami saya, ya? Maaf, ya. Kami pergi duluan." Taeyong lalu menarik Jaehyun menjauh dari tempat sayuran dan beralih pada tempat daging. Jaehyun diam-diam tersenyum. Ia merasa kalau istrinya memang benar-benar mencintainya setulus hati. "Cemburu, ya?" tanya Jaehyun mencolek dagu Taeyong. "Apa, sih? Iya adek nggak suka mas jadi perhatian." Jawab Taeyong. Jaehyun terkikik, "Duh manisnya istriku."

"Mas mau daging ayam apa sapi?" tanya Taeyong.

"Ayam aja, deh." Jaehyun menunjuk daging ayam. Taeyong mengangguk dan segera mengambil daging ayam. Setelah itu keduanya berjalan ke tempat susu ibu hamil dan tempat makanan ringan. "Jangan beli kebanyakan, ya? Kamu harus banyak makan sayur." Kata Jaehyun.

Taeyong mengangguk, "Cuma keripik kentang aja."

Jaehyun menatap datar pada keranjang, " _Kayak gini Cuma?_ " Banyak makanan ringan mendominasi keranjang daripada buah, sayur, dan susu. Tapi ia hanya bisa menghela nafas daripada nantinya Taeyong ngambek kemudian meninggalkannya di area _mall_ seluas ini. Taeyong ilang terus diculik terus Jaehyun nggak tau statusnya itu beristri atau duda. Terus mamahnya nyoret Jaehyun dari KK karena ngilangin menantu kesayangannya terus dia dipenggal sama Taehyung terus dia juga mati terus-

"Mas, ayo!" Jaehyun tersentak saat Taeyong tiba-tiba menariknya. Mereka pergi ke tempat boneka tadi. Kemudian Taeyong segera mengambil boneka itu sambil tersenyum manis pada Jaehyun. Senyum yang membuat mata Jaehyun jadi buta akan cinta dan membuat hari-hari Jaehyun lebih berwarna. Kalau kata anak gaul, " _Silau, men_."

"Udah? Yuk ke kasir."

Mereka berjalan ke kasir. Kemudian segera membayar sebelum mbak-mbak kasir menggoda Jaehyun kembali. "Kembaliannya mau disumbangkan? Atau ditabung untuk biaya pernikahan kita?" goda mbak-mbak kasir pada Jaehyun membuat Taeyong mengeluarkan aura terbakar dari tubuhnya.

"Didonasikan buat peti mati mbaknya aja. Saya ikhlas."

" _Busedh bini gue_." Kata Jaehyun dalam hati sambil menahan nafas. Si Mbak kasir tersenyum canggung kemudian segera berterimakasih. Ia lalu menyuruh Tae-yong dan Jaehyun pergi karena antrian masih panjang. "Gila. Bininye galak bener." Kata si mbak-mbak kasir pada temannya.

"Ya nyadar. Istrinya cantik pol kayak boneka, sedangkan elo muka pas-pasan pake gombalin si masnya." Kata temen si Mbak kasir.

"Yeu, nyesel cerita."

.

.

"Mas Jaehyun?" panggil Taeyong malamnya. Jaehyun hanya ber'hm' tanpa menoleh dari laptopnya. Ia sedang menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. "Mas nggak capek?" tanya Taeyong. Jaehyun menoleh dan melepas kacamatanya, kemudian menerima sebuah pelukan hangat dari Taeyong. "Mas nggak tidur?" tanya Taeyong.

"Belum ngantuk, dek?" tanya Jaehyun.

"Nggak bisa tidur kalau nggak ada Mas." Jawab Taeyong. Kemudian ia meng-hirup aroma _mint_ dari tubuh Jaehyun. "Kenapa nggak peluk boneka yang tadi Mas beliin buat Adek?" tanya Jaehyun menyisir rambut Taeyong dengan jarinya. Kemudian meniup poni Taeyong pelan membuat si cantik terkikik geli. "Nggak. Peluk Mas lebih enak." Kata Taeyong.

Jaehyun tersenyum, "Mas lebih suka kamu yang manja gini."

"Adek nyusahin, ya? Suka marah-marah gak jelas." Tanya Taeyong. Jaehyun menggeleng, "Nggak, kok. Mas malah bisa belajar buat jaga perasaan adek." Taeyong lalu menggesekkan hidungnya dengan hidung Jaehyun, "Maaf, Mas. Adek sayang sama Mas."

"Mas juga sayang sama Adek."

 _Drrtt...Drrtt..._

"Halo? Mas Taehyung?"

"..."

"Hyung Ki? Taerin? Dititipin? Besok?"

"..."

"Oh, oke." Taeyong mengernyit saat Jaehyun tengah berbicara dengan kakak-nya di telepon. Setelah Jaehyun menurunkan ponselnya ia baru bertanya, "Siapa?" tanya Taeyong. "Mas Taehyung." Jawab Jaehyun.

"Ada apa? Tumben nelpon." Tanya Taeyong.

"Besok Mas Taehyung sama Jungkook mau ke Busan. Ada acara nikahan temen disana. Karena nggak boleh bawa anak kecil, jadi besok Hyung Ki sama Taerin dititipin kesini." Jawab Jaehyun. Taeyong mengangguk, "Jadi besok aku bertiga sama mereka? Atau Mas mau libur lagi?"

"Nggak tau. Nanti Mas coba tanya sama Papah dulu."

"Oke."

.

.

 **Makin Gaje Ye gak?**

 **Mianhae gue telat apdet. Tugas membunuhku. :'**

 **Ngerasa bosen nggak sih? '-' kenapa feel gue pas ngetik kurang, ya?**

 **Apa karena tugas gue jadi lupa sama OTP gue ini? :''**

 **Kasih saran dong enaknya ceritanya JaeYong ngapain. Naena? :v**

 **Review dong Review~~ /teriak pake toa masjid/**

 **.**

 **Oy? Ada yg follow guyonanbangtan di IG? *promosi**


	4. Chapter 4

**Reply for Review(s)**

 **Jluna Yoolie99 : Nggak janji panjang-panjang sepanjang anunya Mas Jae ya kak :v makasih sudah review~~**

 **Fera95 : Yawla kak :v Tetangganya masih di pikir-pikir deh. Hmm... Jagain ponakan? Oke chapter ini ya :v tapi gaje jadi maapkan.**

 **Taeeee : Lahirannya masih lama nak :v Iya ini sudah lanjut.**

 **Chaekyungiee : Kamu istri kedua? Oke aku istri ke enam sembilan/? *dipecat jadi anaknya Jaeyong* Nih review kamu aku bales lagi :v**

 **Jeonkim12 : Galak tapi cute, kan? :v ini sudah lanjut ^^**

 **Thanks juga yang sudah follow + favorite ^^**

 **(WARN! CHAPTER GAJE! MAAFKAN!)**

 **.**

Pasutri Gaje – JaeYong Vers

"Hyung Ki - Taerin"

.

.

Jung Jaehyun X Lee Taeyong (GS)

Etc.

Warn! GS!Tae Older!Jae

.

T fiction! Rate berubah sewaktu-saktu. XD

Terinspirasi dari Webtoon Pasutri Gaje, judulnya sama panggilan antara Jaeyong aja.

.

.

 _Taechnology_

"Taerin, Hyung Ki!" panggil Taeyong ketika melihat dua orang keponakan yang ada di gendongan Jungkook dan Taeyong. "Tante!" teriak Taerin dan Hyung Ki secara bersamaan kemudian bergegas turun dari gendongan dan memeluk kaki ramping Tae-yong. Taeyong tersenyum, kemudian mengelus kedua keponakannya dengan sayang.

"Om nggak disapa, nih?" tanya Jaehyun keluar dari dalam rumah.

"Om Jaehyun!" panggil Hyung Ki dan Taerin langsung menerjang tubuh Jae-hyun hingga laki-laki itu hampir terhuyung ke belakang. Taehyung dan Jungkook lalu tersenyum kecil, "Nitip anak, ya?" Taeyong menoleh, "Emang kenapa nggak dititipin ke Mas Winwin aja? Lagian dia lagi libur."

"Libur kepalamu! Dia lagi sibuk buat debut anak asuhannya! Lagian dia jombs entar kasihan gue suruh jagain dua curut kebanyakan tingkah kayak Taerin Hyung Ki. Mending kamu aja sekalian ajar jadi ibu rumah tangga." Jawab Taehyung. Taeyong menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "O gt y."

.

.

"Uhuk."

"Winwin, kenapa?"

"Gapapa Cuma kesedak. Kayaknya ada yang ngomongin aku."

.

.

"Ini tas perlengkapan Hyung Ki sama Taerin, ya? Disitu ada baju ganti dan susu mereka berdua." Jelas Jungkook dengan senyum manisnya. "Siap, _eon_." Kata Taeyong sambil menerima tas dari Jungkook. Dirinya melirik ke arah suami dan kedua anak kakaknya yang tengah bercanda ria sambil tertawa bersama. "Udahan dulu, ya? Nanti telat lagi. Dek, ayo berangkat!" ajak Taehyung.

"Bentar, pamit dulu. Hyung Ki, Taerin, Bunda sama Ayah berangkat. Jangan nyusahin Om sama Tante, ya?" tanya Jungkook. Hyung Ki dan Taerin mengangguk, "Siap, Bunda!" Taehyung kemudian berjalan ke arah dua anak kembarnya, "Jangan nakal, ya? Ayah sama Bunda pergi sebentar."

Setelah Taehyung dan Jungkook pergi, Taeyong berjalan ke arah dapur untuk membuat sarapan untuk suaminya dan dua keponakannya. "Dek, hari ini aku juga masuk tapi agak siangan. Soalnya ada rapat yang nggak bisa ditinggal. Gapapa, kan?" Jaehyun muncul dengan Taerin di gendongannya. Sementara Hyung Ki sedang me-lompat-lompat diatas karpet sambil bernyanyi tak jelas mengikuti alunan musik yang sedang tayang di TV.

"Iya, gapapa." Jawab Taeyong tersenyum manis.

"Tante masak apa?" tanya Taerin sambil menengok ke arah wajan. "Masak nasi goreng. Taerin suka?" tanya Taeyong sambil mencubit pipi keponakan perempuannya yang sedikit _chubby_ itu. "Suka! Suka!" jawab Taerin.

"Hyung Ki, sini sayang! Kita makan bareng-bareng!" teriak Taeyong. Kemudian Hyung Ki datang dan mendudukkan dirinya dengan tenang di sebelah Jaehyun yang sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya. Sepiring nasi goreng untuk masing-masing. Dengan porsi milik Taerin dan juga Hyung Ki yang sedikit dikurangi. Karena dua bocah itu belum bisa makan dengan rapi, maka Jaehyun dan Taeyong menyuapi mereka. Taerin disuapi Taeyong, dan Hyung Ki disuapi Jaehyun.

"Makannya pelan-pelan, sayang." Jaehyun membersihkan noda nasi disekitar mulut Hyung Ki dengan sendok, kemudian menyuapkan kembali nasi ketika bocah itu sudah menelan sesendok nasi sebelumnya. "Om, Hyung Ki kenyang." Keluh Hyung Ki ketika nasi di piringnya tinggal tiga sendok saja. "Sayang, buang-buang nasi itu nggak baik. Kasihan nanti nasinya nangis." Kata Jaehyun.

"Kenyang, Om." Tolak Hyung Ki.

Jaehyun menghela nafas, "Minum susu, ya? Habis itu mandi. Om tau kamu itu belum mandi." Hyung Ki mengangguk, kemudian segera menerima sebotol susu dari Jaehyun dan menenggaknya habis. Taeyong diam-diam tersenyum. Jaehyun sangat keren dimatanya sekarang ini. Sudah cocok jadi seorang bapak. "Tante, kenapa Tante senyum-senyum sendiri lihatin Om Jaehyun?" tanya Taerin ketika Taeyong tersenyum sendiri melihat Jaehyun dan menghentikan suapannya.

"Eh, gapapa sayang." Jawab Taeyong.

"Kata Bunda orang yang kayak gitu lagi jatuh cinta, ya?" tanya Taerin. Taeyong jadi _speechless_. Kenapa kakak iparnya suka sekali nonton drama percintaan bersama buah hatinya? "Enggak, sayang. Om Jaehyun ganteng jadi Tante senyum-senyum." Jawab Taeyong.

"Oh, tapi nanti kalau Om Jaehyun nggak ganteng, Om nggak bisa nikah sama Tante soalnya Tante cantik." Kata Taerin. "Astaga, sayang. Kamu belajar kayak gituan darimana?" tanya Taeyong.

"Kata Bunda. Soalnya Bunda bilang Ayah ganteng jadi bisa nikah sama Bunda yang cantik. Jadi Om Jaehyun harus ganteng juga biar bisa nikah sama Tante Taeyong."

"Hehe, iya nak. Terserah kamu."

Heol~

Sementara Jaehyun sudah menghilang dengan Hyung Ki karena dua orang itu kini tengah mandi bersama. "Ih, punya Om Jaehyun gedhe!" teriak Hyung Ki yang menggema di satu rumah. "Tante, apanya yang gedhe?" tanya Taerin sambil menoleh ke arah Taeyong yang sudah memerah.

"Mungkin kakinya." Jawab Taeyong gugup.

"Oh, kaki."

.

.

"Om Jaehyun berangkat, ya? Jangan nyusahin Tante sama adik bayi, ya?" kata Jaehyun sebelum masuk ke dalam mobil. "Adik bayi?" tanya Hyung Ki. Jaehyun lalu mengelus perut Taeyong, "Disini ada adik bayi."

Hyung Ki dan Taerin ber'oh' ria kemudian segera menatap Taeyong, "Memang gimana caranya adik bayi bisa masuk ke perut Tante?" tanya Hyung Ki. Jaehyun dan Taeyong menatap satu sama lain. "Err...anu...Itu lewat anu." Jawab Jaehyun bingung. Hyung Ki meneleng, "Anu? Anu itu apa?"

Mampus.

"Anu itu anu, Hyung Ki." Jawab Taeyong. Hyung Ki mengangguk, "Nanti kita minta Ayah kasih tau anu, ya? Hyung Ki penasaran." Taerin mengangguk. "Nanti kita kasih tau Bunda kalau adik bayi masuk lewat anu." Kata Taerin. Jaehyun dan Taeyong langsung mati kutu. Mereka lupa kalau dua balita didepan mereka ini kelewat jenius nyerempet ogeb, nurun bapaknya. Jaehyun tanpa basa-basi langsung pamit, "Om pergi dulu, ya? Nanti sore Om pulang jam lima. Babay~"

"Dadah, Om!" kata Hyung Ki dan Taerin.

.

.

Taeyong menemani Hyung Ki dan Taerin belajar mewarnai. Kedua bocah itu asyik mewarnai gambar hewan yang Taeyong _print_ dari internet tadi. Hyung Ki dan gambar singanya, sementara Taerin dengan gambar kelincinya. "Eh, Hyung Ki. Sejak kapan singa warnanya jadi ijo?" tanya Taeyong tertawa canggung melihat pewarnaan Hyung Ki yang didominasi warna hijau dan ungu.

"Singanya bagus. Di cat!" jawab Hyung Ki.

Sementara Taerin cekikikan sendiri. "Loh sayang, kenapa nggak diwarnain?" tanya Taeyong melihat Taerin hanya membiarkan kelincinya berwarna putih. "Dulu Ayah pernah ajak Taerin ke peternakan kelinci! Kelincinya putih-putih. Lucu." Jawab Taerin.

"Kenapa nggak diwarnain coklat aja? Kelinci coklat juga bagus, loh." Kata Tae-yong sambil mengambil krayon warna coklat. Kemudian menuntun tangan kecil Taerin untuk memberi warna pada gambar kelincinya. "Tadah! Selesai!" kata Taeyong kemudian mengusak rambut hitam panjang Taerin. Taerin menatap kagum pada hasil mewarnainya –dibantu Taeyong. "Hyung Ki! Lihat, kelinciku bagus 'kan?" tanya Taerin.

"Singa Hyung Ki juga bagus!" bela Hyung Ki.

"Nggak ada Singa warna biru-hijau." Kata Taerin. "Ada, kok! Nanti singanya di cat bisa." Hyung Ki mem _pout_ kan bibirnya. Taeyong memandang dua keponakannya itu, kemudian melerai. "Udah, nggak usah berantem. Gambar kalian berdua bagus." Puji Taeyong.

Ting...Tong...

Taeyong segera beranjak, kemudian membuka pintu depan. Ada Yoongi dan juga putranya, Park Jihoon. "Oh, halo Mbak Yoongi. Tumben kesini, ada apa?" tanya Taeyong. "Jihoonie, kamu makin manis. Dikasih makan apa sama mamah, hum?" goda Taeyong mencubit pipi Jihoon yang bersembunyi dibalik kaki jenjang Yoongi.

"Ini, Yong. Sibuk nggak? Besok 'kan ulang tahun pernikahan aku sama Jimin, aku pengen bikin kue tapi nggak bisa. Makanya aku pengen belajar sama kamu." Kata Yoongi. Taeyong mengangguk, "Oh, gitu. Boleh, kok. Yuk masuk!" Yoongi masuk ke dalam rumah lalu diikuti Jihoon yang menatap ke arah Taerin dan juga Hyung Ki.

"Jihoonie, ikut mamah apa main sama temennya?" tanya Yoongi.

"Enghh...Ikut mamah." Jawab Jihoon sambil memeluk kaki Yoongi. Taeyong tersenyum, kemudian segera mengambil bahan-bahan kue yang akan dipakai. "Ini di-pakai apronnya." Kata Taeyong menyerahkan apron berwarna merah pada Yoongi. "Seriusan nggak ngrepotin?" tanya Yoongi.

"Enggak, kok. Hitung-hitung sekalian bikin kue buat anak-anak." Jawab Taeyong.

Jihoon memandang dua orang wanita yang sedang berkutat dengan adonan di depannya. Sementara disisi lain ia tertarik untuk bergabung dengan Taerin dan Hyung Ki yang sedang bermain di ruang tengah. Bocah manis berusia empat tahun itu lalu membuang muka ketika Taerin menatapnya, memperhatikannya dengan meneleng-kan kepala. "Daritadi kamu lihat kesini, ya?" tanya Taerin mendekat ke arah Jihoon.

"Nggak, tuh." Jawab Jihoon cuek, gen turunan mamahnya.

"Terus kenapa daritadi kamu ngeliatin aku sama Hyung Ki main? Pengen ikut? Ayuk sini!" ajak Taerin. "Nggak, makasih." Sahut Jihoon dengan raut wajah datarnya. Taerin menggembungkan pipinya, kemudian menghentak-hentakkan kakinya ketika mendapati respon cuek dari Jihoon. Padahal Jihoon itu tampan dan manis –ekhem, tapi kenapa kelakuannya seperti batu es? Dingin dan keras.

"Kenapa, rin?" tanya Hyung Ki.

"Itu, dicuekin sama dia." Taerin menunjuk ke arah Jihoon yang duduk sambil mengendarkan pandangannya ke segala arah. "Oh." Sahut Hyung Ki.

.

.

"Setelah adonannya dimasukin cetakan, masukin ke dalam oven dan tunggu selama tiga puluh menit. Nanti kalau sudah mengembang, diangkat dan ditunggu sampai dingin. Baru dihias." Kata Taeyong menjelaskan cara membuat _cupcake_.

Yoongi mencatat semuanya, kemudian mengangguk-angguk seperti siswa yang paham dengan penjelasan gurunya. "Kamu pinter banget bikin kue dan masak. Pantes suami kamu betah. Udah cantik, pinter. Duh, Jaehyun beruntung punya istri kayak kamu." Puji Yoongi. Taeyong hanya tersenyum, "Biasa aja, kok." Kata Taeyong.

"Katanya hamil dua bulan, ya? Wah, selamat. Moga sehat terus, ya?" Yoongi tersenyum manis. "Amin." Sahut Taeyong.

Tak berapa lama kue pun matang. Taeyong segera mengangkatnya dari oven dan menunggunya dingin sebelum dihias. "Jihoon sayang, kamu ngapain didepan akuarium begitu?" tanya Taeyong melihat Jihoon yang hanya berdiri didepan akuarium. Jihoon menoleh, "Ikannya cantik."

"Jihoon suka ikan?" tanya Taeyong.

Jihoon mengangguk, "Jihoon suka ikan cupang." Oh, kalau tante Taeyong beda. Dia sukanya dicupang. Sama Om Jae- *digampar

"Kenapa nggak ikut main sama Taerin sama Hyung Ki aja?" tanya Taeyong me-ngelus rambut coklat alami Jihoon. Jihoon menggeleng. "Jihoon emang pada dasarnya nggak suka sama orang asing, Yong. Makanya mungkin besok pas gedhe dia dikiranya es berjalan saking dinginnya sama orang asing. Tapi you know aslinya Jihoon kayak gimana." Kata Yoongi sambil memakan keripik singkong dari toples yang ada diatas meja makan.

Taeyong terkekeh. Pada dasarnya Jihoon adalah seorang anak yang aktif. Ia pun masih ingat dulu kebiasaan Jihoon yang suka berteriak-teriak jika disuruh mandi sampai menangis. Atau saat bocah itu menyapanya dari lantai dua ketika Taeyong sedang menjemur pakaian. "Taerin, Hyung Ki! Bantu Tante menghias kue, yuk?" kata Taeyong sambil berdiri diambang pintu ruang tengah.

Taerin dan Hyung Ki segera mengangguk dan berlari ke dapur untuk mem-bantu menghias _cupcake_. Disana sudah ada _meises_ warna-warni, _choco chips_ , coklat cair, _whipe cream_ , dan juga keju parut. Taerin mendudukkan diri disebelah Jihoon. Diikuti Hyung Ki dan duduk berseberangan dengannya. "Masing-masing ambil satu terus dihias, oke?" kata Taeyong memimpin.

Masing-masing anak mengambil satu. Kemudian segera mengambil hiasan yang akan mereka pakai. Jihoon dan Taerin sama-sama menyentuh _whipe cream_ , lalu bertatapan. "Kamu mau pake juga?" tanya Taerin. Jihoon membuang muka lagi, "Kamu duluan. Cowok ngalah." Yoongi _speechless_ , pasti ini ajaran bapaknya. Taerin menerima uluran _whipe cream_ dari Jihoon, kemudian tersenyum. "Makasih." Ucap Taerin.

Sementara Hyung Ki sudah tenggelam dalam dunianya dengan keju parut dan coklat cair. Sesekali berdebat dengan Taeyong karena coklat cairnya menetes ke baju Hyung Ki dan ke lantai. "Yak! Hyung Ki coklatnya jangan dimakan!" Taeyong merebut mangkuk berisi coklat cair yang isinya terus diemuti oleh Hyung Ki. "Habisnya enak." Kata Hyung Ki dengan cengiran tanpa dosa.

"Nih, udah." Kata Taerin pada Jihoon.

Jihoon tak menyahut, sibuk dengan _meises_ warna-warni yang ia pakai. "Nama kamu siapa?" tanya Taerin. Jihoon menoleh dengan tatapan datar, "Park Jihoon."

"Jihoonie, ya? Kenalin aku Kim Taerin."

"Ya." Taeyong yang mendengarnya terbahak dalam hati. Ini seperti adegan saat seorang gadis berusaha mencari perhatian dari lelaki yang ia suka, tapi si lelaki tak mau menanggapinya. "Jihoonie menghiasnya bagus, ya?" puji Taerin. Warna merah menjalar dari pipi hingga telinga Jihoon, membuat bocah itu mendengus kasar. Lagi-pula apa yang anak usia empat otewe lima tahun tau soal cinta?

"Kue punya Taerin menurut Jihoon gimana?" tanya Taerin menunjukkan _cup cake_ miliknya. "Bagus, kok." Jawab Jihoon mulai menghangat. Taerin tersenyum lalu mulai mengambil kue yang baru untuk dihias. "Kita ngehias bareng-bareng, mau? Kamu yang naburin _meises_ , aku yang makaiin _cream_ nya." Usul Taerin.

Jihoon menoleh, kemudian mengangguk dengan ragu.

"Anakmu kayaknya jatuh cinta, tuh Mbak." Kata Taeyong terkekeh melihat si Jihoon yang malu-malu pada Taerin yang terus berceloteh. "Apaan? Anak umur otewe lima tau apa soal cinta?" tanya Yoongi.

"Ya mungkin terangsang karena tiap hari ngeliat ortunya mesra-mesraan." kata Taeyong. Yoongi mendelik, "Sok tau, ah!"

"Tante, Hyung Ki selesai!" kata Hyung Ki. Oh, kita melupakan makhluk yang satu ini. Dengan mulut penuh coklat, baju kotor, serta tangan penuh krim, Hyung Ki terlihat seperti monster. "Ya gusti, Kim Hyung Ki!"

.

.

"Makasih Taeyongie, karena kamu aku jadi bisa bikin kue." Kata Yoongi lalu melambai sebelum akhirnya menggandeng Jihoon keluar dari pagar. "Jihoonie!" si Taerin memanggil sambil berlari ke arah Jihoon. Jihoon dan Yoongi berhenti, lalu me-lihat bahwa Taerin tengah tersenyum manis ke arah Jihoon sambil memberikan satu _cup cake_ hasil hiasan Taerin dan Jihoon tadi. "Jihoonie belum bawa pulang yang ini." Kata Taerin mengulurkan satu _cup cake_.

Jihoon menatap Taerin dengan pipi memerah, kemudian menerimanya sambil membuang muka (lagi), "Makasih." Kata Jihoon dingin. Taerin terkekeh, "Sama-sama. Lainkali kita main bareng, ya?"

"Tante pulang dulu, ya? Jihoonie, ayo kasih salam sama Taerin!" kata Yoongi. Jihoon menoleh, "Aku pulang, ya?" kemudian seutas senyuman manis timbul di bibir Jihoon, membuat bocah itu kelihatan lebih tampan dan manis dua kali lipat. "Hati-hati!" kata Taerin begitu Jihoon dan Yoongi keluar dari pagar.

"Hoamphh..." Hyung Ki menguap. Kemudian mengerjap polos pada Taeyong yang memandangnya, "Hyung Ki ngantuk? Yuk bobok siang!" Taeyong melirik jam yang menunjukkan pukul satu siang. Memang saatnya bagi anak seusia Taerin dan Hyung Ki untuk tidur. Maka dengan langkah gontai, dua bocah itu naik ke lantai atas untuk pergi ke kamar dan tidur. Taeyong menutup pintu, kemudian segera meng-hempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa saat merasakan tangan dan bahunya lelah. Matanya terasa berat, hingga akhirnya ia tertidur dengan posisi terduduk.

.

.

Jaehyun tersenyum girang. Hari ini ia pulang lebih awal karena rapat tadi ber-jalan cukup mudah. Dengan dua kotak pizza ditangan, ia membuka pintu rumah yang memang saat sore tidak terkunci. Kemudian menemukan bahwa rumah dalam kondisi sepi. "Dek? Kamu dimana?" tanya Jaehyun.

Lelaki jangkung itu berjalan ke dapur untuk meletakkan pizzanya, kemudian menengok ke ruang tengah dan menemukan istri manisnya sedang tertidur di sofa dengan raut wajah imut. "Kok tidurnya gini, sih? Nggak capek?" Jaehyun menyisir poni halus Taeyong. "Eh, Mas Jaehyun udah pulang? Hoamphh..." Taeyong menutup mulutnya ketika menguap, kemudian mengucek kedua matanya.

"Kalau masih ngantuk bobok lagi aja. Tapi dikamar."

"Enghh...Gendong." rengek Taeyong masih setengah sadar. Jaehyun terkekeh, lalu segera menggendong istrinya itu ke lantai dua dan membuka pintu kamar untuk masuk kemudian menidurkan istrinya. "Mas capek?" tanya Taeyong. "Nggak, kok. Udah kamu bobok aja." Jawab Jaehyun sambil melepas dasi dan kemejanya.

Menggantinya dengan setelan kaos putih polos dan celana biru selutut.

"Nanti jam lima bangunin, ya? Anak-anak juga lagi tidur nanti kalau udah bangun bikinin aja susu." Kata Taeyong kemudian menyamankan posisi tidurnya. "Iya, calon ibu anaknya Jung Jaehyun."

.

.

"Om, kue nya yang hias Taerin, loh!"

"Punya Hyung Ki juga bagus 'kan, Om?"

Jaehyun menatap seluruh kue yang ada dihadapannya. Hiasannya berantakan. Tapi ia tau ini adalah mahakarya dari para bocah yang sedang belajar membaca dan menghitung. "Iya, bagus. Terus kenapa kue yang itu disembunyiin dari Om?" tanya Jaehyun menatap kue yang ada didekat Taerin. Taerin mendelik, "Nggak boleh."

Taeyong terkikik, "Soalnya itu dibikin sama Jihoon."

"Jihoon siapa?" tanya Jaehyun. "Anaknya Mbak Yoongi. Yang cakep, dingin, tapi aslinya suka teriak-teriak itu." jawab Taeyong. Jihoon terlihat laknat dimatanya, kan? "Oalah. Jadi Taerin, hmm...mulai suka-sukaan, ya?" goda Jaehyun. Taerin hanya ter-senyum _rectangle_ sambil memakan kembali _pizza_ nya.

"Orang tua kalian udah otewe dari Busan, nih. Yah, habis ini Hyung Ki sama Taerin pulang. Padahal Tante masih mau sama kalian." Kata Taeyong dengan bibir yang dimanyunkan. Jaehyun menahan dirinya untuk tidak menerjang bibir kissable milik Taeyong karena ia ingat masih ada dua bocah yang –mungkin polos. "Besok juga mereka ke Daegu 'kan?" tanya Jaehyun.

"Daegu? Mau ngapain, Om?" tanya Hyung Ki.

"Katanya piknik."

"HURAAAAYYYY!"

Jaehyun menutup kupingnya agar tidak mendengung mendengar suara meng-gelegar dari kedua keponakannya. Sementara Taeyong terkekeh, "Udah, diselesaikan makannya. Habis itu kalian minum susu terus siap-siap pulang."

.

.

"Makasih, ya udah jagain Hyung Ki sama Taerin." Kata Taehyung sambil me-ngambil tas perlengkapan Hyung Ki juga Taerin. Jungkook menggandeng tangan dua anaknya kemudian tersenyum manis. "Kalian nggak nyusahin Tante, kan?" tanya Jungkook. Hyung Ki dan Taerin menggeleng.

"Besok kesini lagi kalau ada waktu." Kata Jaehyun mengelus kepala dua ponakannya itu. "Kita pulang duluan, ya?" Taehyung melambai dan masuk ke dalam mobil. Disusul Jungkook dan kedua anaknya. Jaehyun dan Taeyong melambai lalu segera masuk ke dalam rumah.

.

.

 _Meanwhile someone_...

Dari balkon, seorang anak lelaki sedang memakan kue buatan ibunya sambil memandang mobil yang menjauh dari halaman rumah yang ada di depannya. "Taerin, sampai jumpa lagi." Katanya sambil tersenyum tampan.

"Jihoon! Masuk! Diluar dingin!"

"Iya, Mamah!"

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Ini chap terpanjang (kayaknya) plus paling gaje.**

 **JaeYongnya dikit banget malah kayak nyeritain Jihoon Taerin :'v**

 **Ada yang ngeship mereka? *plak**

 **Muka Anaknya Vkook**

 **Hyung Ki = Jungkook pas kecil**

 **Taerin = Seojeong Gugudan (bener gak namanya?)**

 **Kalau Jihoon, kalian tau Wink Boy dari Produce 101 season 2? Nah, itu. Bias saya *gananya.**

 **Maapin kalau mengecewakan. Gaada gemes-gemesnya. Flat / datar alurnya. Saya rada bingung bikin Taeyong jagain ponakannya gimana. Soalnya saya belum pernah jagain ponakan. (Btw saya anak tertua di keluarga, terus cucu tertua kedua di keluarga besar. Gimana mo punya ponakan yawla)**

 **So, Review plis? :'v**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for Review(s), Follow, And Favorite, Reader(s)-nim...**

 **Reviewnya aku balas lewat PM saja yah ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

Pasutri Gaje – JaeYong Vers

"Lelah"

.

.

Jung Jaehyun X Lee Taeyong (GS)

Etc.

Warn! GS!Tae Older!Jae

.

T fiction! Rate berubah sewaktu-saktu. XD

Gue ga akan bikin konflik di ff ini. Mereka terlalu manis untuk dibuat bermasalah satu sama lain :v

Terinspirasi dari Webtoon Pasutri Gaje, Adelia-Adimas yang kocak romantis teraduk-aduk menjadi satu/? Dengan beberapa perubahan yang saya sesuaikan hehe.

.

.

 _Taechnology_

Dua minggu ini Jaehyun terus pulang larut malam, meninggalkan istri manisnya yang sedang hamil itu sendirian di rumah. Terkadang juga Jaehyun khawatir jika malam-malam mati lampu, seperti dua hari yang lalu ketika tiba-tiba Taeyong meneleponnya dan mengadu bahwa seluruh ruangan rumah gelap dan ia tidak bisa melihat apa-apa kecuali layar ponsel.

Istrinya menangis keras, " _Huwe mamas! Adek takuttt..._ "

Detik berikutnya, Jaehyun sudah membakar kantor PLN. Maaf, maksudnya ia pulang ke rumah dan mencari istrinya yang ternyata sedang meringkuk di bawah se-limut dengan tubuh gemetar. "Dek? Adek?" panggil Jaehyun khawatir istrinya itu mat- maksudnya, pingsan ketakutan. "M-mamas? Ini Mas kan?" tanya Taeyong.

Jaehyun segera memeluk istrinya itu. Ia paham betul sejak kecil Taeyong itu penakut. Takut terhadap kotoran, hantu, dan buruknya gelap. "Shh... _uljima_. Mas ada di sini." Kata Jaehyun. Kemudian melirik ponselnya yang menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam. Biarkan dia menumpuk pekerjaan di kantornya, asalkan istrinya selamat. Eak. Selamat naon pak? ;-;

Hari ini Taeyong gelisah. Kandungannya telah memasuki bulan keempat. Bukan gelisah karena takut melahirkan. Ya mana ada ibu brojol kandungan baru empat bulan? Masalahnya ada pada Jaehyun. Pria itu tak mengangkat teleponnya padahal ini sudah lewat jam sebelas malam. Di luar hujan deras dan petir menyambar-nyambar.

Bayangan Jaehyun kecelakaan terlintas di kepalanya. "Andwaee! Mas!" teriak Taeyong sambil memegang kepala, mencoba menepis pikiran buruknya. Ia sudah me-nelepon Yuta, dan pria Jepang itu mengatakan Jaehyun sudah pulang semenjak dua jam yang lalu. Lalu, kemana Jaehyun?

Cklek.

"Mas pulang!" Taeyong buru-buru berlari ke ruang depan. "Mas!" Taeyong lalu tersenyum senang saat melihat suaminya sedang melepas jas. JDUK! Taeyong tersan-dung dan Jaehyun buru-buru menangkapnya sebelum terjatuh.

"Duh, tiati adek. Kayak ditinggal Mas setahun aja." Jaehyun menggigit hidung bangir istrinya pelan. "Habisnya Mas di telepon nggak ngangkat. Di SMS nggak di-bales. Mas selingkuh, ya?!" tanya Taeyong mendelik tajam. Jaehyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Nuduh sembarangan. Hape mas tadi lobet."

Taeyong terbahak, "Yaelah. Iya-iya. Jadi lobet, nih? Pantes. Kirain mas kenapa-napa. Utuh, kan? Nggak ada yang luka?"

"Iya, adek. Mas masih utuh. Masih sehat. Masih tamp-"

"Dasar narsis." Potong Taeyong. Jaehyun terkekeh gemas kemudian segera berjalan ke arah dapur untuk mengambil segelas air. "Maaf pulang telat. Tadi mama telepon katanya mamah ngeluh sakit kepala dan barusan aku nganter ke RS. Kamu tau kalau papa lagi perjalanan bisnis ke Amerika 'kan?" tanya Jaehyun. "Loh, mamah sakit? Kenapa mama nggak ngabarin aku?" tanya Taeyong.

"Gapapa, kok. Cuma demam biasa aja. Lagian emang kamu mau ke rumah sakit naik mobil sendiri? Nggak boleh." Sahut Jaehyun. "Yeu, Cuma nanya. Lagian aku juga males naik mobil sendiri." Taeyong menguap.

"Males nanti adek bayinya ikut males gimana?"

"Enggak akan." Kata Taeyong terus berjalan ke arah kamarnya. Tapi Jaehyun tiba-tiba menarik tangannya dan mengunci tubuh mungil itu hingga menabrak tembok di belakang. "M-mas, mau apa?" tanya Taeyong.

"Em, tugas seorang istri?"

"Melayani suami."

"Misalnya?"

"Memasak, membersihkan rumah, nuruti kata suami, dan..."

"Dan apa sayang, hum?"

Taeyong menatap Jaehyun. Kemudian berucap lirih, "A-anu." Kata Taeyong. "Anu? Anu apa, dek? Oh, gimana kalau pelayanan dalam bentuk _blowjob_ atau _handjob_ malam ini? Hitung-hitung sebagai pelepas rasa lelah mas. Hum?" Jaehyun sengaja mengucapkannya dengan berbisik sambil menggigit pelan cuping telinga kanan Tae-yong. "M-mash...udah malem..." rengek Taeyong.

"Hm, oke." Jaehyun tersenyum, kemudian mengusak rambut istrinya dengan gemas. Taeyong tau, Jaehyun kecewa. Lagipula sudah lama juga mereka tidak melaku-kan itu. Kemudian dengan segera ia mengejar Jaehyun yang akan masuk ke kamar, mengunci pintu dan mendorong suaminya itu ke kasur hingga terbaring. "Wow! Kamu kenapa, dek? Main banting-banting aja."

Sial. Tenaganya pas hamil jadi lebih kuat. Batin Jaehyun mencoba menahan beban di atas tubuhnya. Taeyong tersenyum _evil_ , "Kalau dipikir-pikir, adek rasa adek juga pengen." Jaehyun memelototkan matanya saat melihat istrinya melepas satu per-satu kancing kemeja Jaehyun. "Oh, ABS yang sempurna." Puji Taeyong.

SRET! Jaehyun membalikkan posisi dengan hati-hati namun cepat. Mengingat ada calon buah hati mereka yang masih rapuh. "Siapa yang ngajarin kamu nakal? Apa selama aku lembur akhir-akhir ini kamu cari 'cara menjadi anak nakal untuk suami', hum?" tanya Jaehyun.

Taeyong terkekeh, "Yang ngajarin adek nakal 'kan Mas Jae."

Jaehyun tersenyum, kemudian membuat beberapa _kiss mark_ di leher putih Taeyong. Membuat si pemilik leher mendesah dan menggelinjang tak nyaman. Jae-hyun makin terangsang, ketika melihat tubuh semulus porselin milik istrinya terpam-pang jelas saat Taeyong membuka baju. "Masih mulus. Sayang kalau nggak dikasih tanda." Kata Jaehyun sambil membuat _kiss_ _mark_ di paha Taeyong.

"A-akh!" desah Taeyong.

"Shit." Jaehyun segera melepas celananya ketika merasa miliknya sudah ber-diri sempurna. Lalu berbisik kepada Taeyong dengan nada seksi, "Mas masuk sekarang ya, dek?"

"Andwaee...no! Mas adek belum siap!"

.

"MASSSSSS!"

.

.

"Akhh...mass..."

"Shitt...sempitthh dekhh..."

.

.

Mari tinggalkan dua pasutri itu dengan kegiatan mereka. Sementara tetangga depan sudah menutup kuping dengan bantal mereka karena suara hujan bercampur dengan suara desah dari rumah sebelah. "Mamah itu kenapa dari rumah Tante Taeyong sama Om Jaehyun ada suara ah ah?" tanya Jihoon sambil menatap ke arah Yoongi yang sibuk menutup kuping dengan bantal. Yoongi menatap putranya, "Om Jaehyun habis bikin rujak, nak. Mereka kepedesan."

"Tapi Jihoon kalau kepedesan Cuma huh hah bukan ah ah gitu."

 _Yeu nak kampret_ , batin Jimin.

Jimin menghela nafas, "Jihoon bobok, ya? Besok kesiangan, loh."

"Papah, emang malem-malem makan rujak nanti Om sama Tante nggak sakit perut ya?" tanya Jihoon polos. "Ahahaha, mungkin mereka makan rujakpake sambel biar nggak kedinginan gara-gara hujan sayang. Ayo, udah hampir tengah malem loh. Tadi bilangnya habis pipis tidur lagi." Kata Yoongi kemudian menarik selimut.

Jimin menatap keluar jendela sambil mengepalkan tangan, " _Tunggu kalian, yah. Bikin orang iri aja._ "

 **TBC. Njir nggantung + aneh pulak -_-zz**

 **p.s : Maap aku gabisa bikin adegan naena. Bisanya baca aja /slap/**

 **Apakah fanfict ini membosankan? Jadi males nglanjutin. Kena WB juga buat story yang ini Ngehe. :'v**

 **Review dungs...**


End file.
